minecraftccfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternative Recipes
These are the alternative recipies to things provided by vanilla Minecraft, IC2, and Equivalent Exchange. Note that most will not have true images. Vanilla Minecraft Sponges Sponges can finally be crafted! They are crafted with 5 Yellow Wool in a pattern on the 3x3 crafting table that is an X, and that recipie gives 2 Sponges. They're still made for decoration, however. Ores Ores that normally drop only 1 of what the ore is of, or ores that can be smelted into ingots, can be turned into their ores again by using the Canning Machine and canning the material (Coal for Coal Ore, Iron Ingot for Iron Ore, Gold Ingot for Gold Ore, Diamond for Diamond Ore, and Emerald for Emerald Ore) into 1 smooth Stone. For the materials that drop more than one of itself, you use the Canning Machine and can the BLOCK of the material into 1 smooth Stone. The exception is Nikolite, which you can 8 Nikolite into 1 smooth Stone, as it does not come in block form. Mycelium Since it's harder to get Mycelium than it is to get normal Grass Blocks, you can craft 1 of each type of Mushroom with a dirt block to get a single Mycelium, to enable more farming of mushrooms. End Stone Due to the severely limited nature of End Stone, it makes sense that you can make more of it. You get 8 blocks of this by distributing 1 Ender Pearl between 8 Cobblestone in a crafting table. Dragon Egg The most limited item in all of Minecraft. Despite its near-uselessness, it's nice enough that the HAYO Corporation was willing to research it. The way you create a single dragon egg is by putting Obsidian blocks in a 3x3 crafting grid like you are going to make pants, but then put an Eye of Ender in the center and put a normal Egg in the remaining space. This process infuses the Egg with the power of the End, creating another Dragon Egg and creating some EMC out of nowhere. Ender Chest Given the massive utility of the always-neat Ender Chest, an alternate recipe was found when one researcher hit an Enderman on the head with an Ender Chest. It turns out that, by using the original Chest, you can make an Ender Chest in a way not overly different than the alternative recipe for the Iron Furnace. Do the same layout that is used in the alternate recipe for the Iron Furnace, but replace the Furnace with a Chest and the Iron Ingots with Obsidian, and then put an Ender Pearl in the open slot above the chest. Command Block Finally, a way to make anything appear anywhere! Well, somewhat. You create the Command Block by putting Advanced Circuits in a pattern like this: +, but leaving the center square empty. Fill the outer empty squares with a type of plank, and the item you put in the very center is a Lapotron Crystal. However, it requires an EU current for you to use it when you aren't an Op and in Creative, and a massive current, too. Each action, no matter what the action, consumes 100,000 EU, so unless you have a long, never-ending current of 512 EUp, creating items will take quite a while. Also, the GUI includes an EU measurement, which shows the storage in KiloEnergyUnits (KEU). Ops in Creative can still use it without any energy. Daylight Sensor Instead of using Nether Quartz, a new, equally expensive recipe has been developed. Instead of using pathetic quartz, you do an entirely different recipe. You use the wooden slabs at the bottom of the crafting grid, but you only put a normal Solar Panel in the very center of the grid, creating your new Dayling Sensor. Bottle 'o Enchanting Sure would be nice to force the creation of experience, right? Yep. We at HAYO corp have discovered the high strength of bottles and decided that making one of these Enchantment Bottles would be easy. You put a normal Bottle in the center of the crafting grid, put an Emerald above it, and a Hydrated Coal Dust below it. This nets 1 Bottle 'o Enchanting. How HAYO is that? Emerald Now, I suppose you're wondering how to make more of the crucial supply for the Bottle 'o Enchanting. It's a simple process. You just have to use the Canning Machine and can four Lime Dyes into a Diamond. It's not very efficient, but it gives an Emerald, and who doesn't want that? Nether Star To make the production of Beacons much easier, us at HAYO corp have decided that you should only have to kill one Wither to make many beacons. All you have to do is take Wither Essence and can four of it into an Emerald. It is best to get the Wither Essence from Wither Wart. As we always say, HAYO beats nature! Nether Quartz Just in case you wanted to use Nether Quartz, we researched it and discovered something interesting. It's almost diamond. So, we figured out that instead of compressing your Coal Chunk, you should, to make this, craft 4 of them together with 3 bone meal, which nets two Nether Quartz. Not even our best researchers understand this; it just happens. IndustrialCraft 2 Heat Vent Due to recent advances in nuclear technology, another hypothetical way to develop the all-needed Heat Vent was discovered. Create the Heat Vent the normal way, but replace the Iron Bars with Iron Ingots, which gives you two Heat Vents! Isn't it a great way to save resources? (Note: You must separate the two Heat Vents for them to work) Reactor Heat Vent Since we have gotten a surplus of the Heat Vent, we have been researching ways to make the usage of the other heat vent varieties more efficient. To double the output of the Reactor Heat Vent, put another Heat Vent and Dense Copper Plate in any configuration around the main recipe. More Reactor Heat Vents! HAYO! Advanced Heat Vent Since you have a surplus of Heat Vents from the highly efficient recipe we had discovered, you may want to spread your diamonds in a more effective way. So, instead of Iron Bars... Use Iron Ingots! You'll get two Advanced Heat Vents! More HAYO! Heat Exchanger While we're making nuclear energy more effective, why not go for the smaller components? Instead of using Tin, use Dense Tin Plates! You'll get double the output! With all these reactor components, who knows what you're going to do? Advanced Heat Exchanger Now, with your higher supply of Heat Exchangers, why wouldn't you want to make more of its higher-tech version? Instead of using regular circuits, used its advaned variety! The extra technology makes three of these out of only two Heat Exchangers! HAYO! Neutron Reflector Although we can't increase the effectivity of a radioactive material, we can make them indirectly better. Instead of using Tin Dust, use Tin Ingots. It makes TWO neutron reflectors. They're still moderately weak, however. Thick Neutron Reflector Surprisingly, if you happened to add just one more neutron reflector to the recipe, with it replacing the Dense Copper Plate, it would create two Thick Neutron Reflectors. Given that many of our HAYO-ish products can be optimized in productivity, I believe we may need to fire the remaining members of the original research crew. Equivalent Exchange Philosopher's Stone Despite our field of business being technology, not magic, we have discovered that using Bronze Dust instead of Glowstone Dust in the production of the Philosopher's Stone makes a second stone, although you have to seperate the stones before they can be used. Luckily, this new discovery makes your life easier, as you can have one for you and one for your friend. Alchemical Coal Using the material developed from burning Coal and Charcoal in the furnace in which their image is imprinted on, the production of Alchemical Coal is boosted. If you just put 1 Coal Soot in the shapeless recipe, you get a second Alchemical Coal, causing a net gain in EMC. Mobius Fuel Since your production of Alchemical Coal will be boosted nowadays, it is wise to boost the production of Mobius Fuel. Add two Coal Soot to the recipe and bada bing, bada transmutation, you get a second one! Aeternalis Fuel Now, since the production of diamonds takes a short while, it may be time to create something worth just as much in the universe. To boost your production of these, and therefore your transmuted diamonds, fill all open squares with Coal Soot. This doubles the outcome and greatly increases your EMC. Archangel's Smite Since the production of this arrow-filled ring is very expensive, it's high time someone cheapens it up. We discovered that you can't make two of these, but replacing the Dark Matter with Aerternalis Fuel works just as well. However, we are not responsible if you get destroyed by a person wearing Dark Matter armor. Black Hole Band Instead of using old-fashoned string to make this very useful device, use two Sticky Resin, one above the iron band and one below. It is a miracle, but nothing a wise technician wouldn't have discovered. This will be completed later. Category:IndustrialCraft 2-Inspired Ideas Category:Equivalent Exchange-Inspired Ideas